Distopia
by beccaosa
Summary: *Full summary inside.* InuYasha lives in a world of emptiness, one of violence and blood, of sore knuckles and broken bones, a world created by Naraku. His life only consists of pain and misery. Can he find the cure to his cracked heart, soul, and mind? /hiatus/
1. Introduction

**Woooo. A decent story. Not too long ago, I realized that I have a talent I never noticed before… My use of words. Though I think I'll always be better at describing things through my artwork. –huge ego-**

**Carrying on, no more rambling for now.. Enjoy, and please review if you think I should continue.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, everything but this story plot belongs to RT :'C****

* * *

><p><span>Summary:<span>

InuYasha lives in a world of emptiness, one of violence and blood, sore knuckles and broken bones, a world created by the psychopathic ruler, Naraku. His life, along with the those of the few population of the world he lives in, only consists of pain and misery. His diagnosis is the disease of life. Can he find the cure to his cracked heart, soul, and mind?

Greenish, yellow streetlights and faint, flickering shop signs were the only illuminations that led my way home. The sky was dark, nearly pitch-black, no stars were visible, nor was the moon. The slick pavement under my boots was glistening from the remaining lights that were on from multiple stores that bordered the small sidewalks and streets. I could tell that it had rained recently, the entire ground reflected every light that was on, down to the last few blocks.

Down to my destination.

I was walking at a brisk pace, not slowing down or moving for anyone that was in my way. My thick black hair hadn't fallen to my back for 10 minutes, that's how determined I was to get home, and get there fast. I was all too vulnerable tonight, and one too many people knew of that fact. For all I knew, someone could have followed me to where I was, and ganged up on me.

Not that I couldn't handle myself.

I was a 19 year old man, and I sure as Hell knew how to kick some ass if trouble flew my way.

Though, I still couldn't help the doubts and worries in my mind. Everyone who wanted me dead would have to come after _me_. It's not like I had any family or friends, besides my older brother, Sesshomaru, who, ironically, _hated_ me.

I was a block away from my house.

My brother was furious with me for a few obvious reasons. I had inherited _a lot_ from our father after he died. I got the majority of his wealth, family treasures, and a weapon. It was a chipped, dusty old sword that didn't seem to hold _any_ value _whatsoever_. Sesshomaru seemed angry and jealous about it. I had no idea _why_ he'd be so angry about not getting a stupid sword that didn't even do anything but sit there and look like it belonged in a freaking garage sale.

I realized that I had made it to my apartment.

I pushed open the glass double doors that led into the lobby. I didn't look around, nor did I break my pace, until I made it to the elevator. I waited impatiently as the numbers slowly counted down to the first level, and the doors opened, a little too slowly for me.

I forced myself into the tight elevator, managing to push everyone out and press the button with a red, glowing number "34". The elevator still felt like it was too slow, the jerking, as it began it's climb up a couple dozen floors, making me slightly dizzy and off-balance.

I shook my head in attempt to shake the feeling that was drenching me like the rain had earlier.

_Finally_, the elevator reached my floor, and I walked out as calmly as I could manage. The door to my room was at the end of the hallway, and I could feel anxiety crawling behind me as I picked up my pace again. I was looking back and forth nervously, checking behind me once in a while to see if I was being followed. There was no one in sight, and I cursed at myself for being so worried. _'Dammit..'_

I came to an abrupt stop in front of my door, both of my hands dove into my pockets to my-

"Oh, shit!" I hissed to myself.

My keys.

WHERE THE FUCK WERE MY KEYS.

I couldn't have dropped them. No, my jeans were slightly tight against my thighs, and I wasn't walking so fast that my keys could have fallen out. And it's not like they fucking grew wings and flapped there merry way into the sunset.

And that's when all the lights in the city of Shikon went out.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so, did that go well? Was it good? Okay? Fucking amazing? Boring?<strong>

**This is just the opening/introduction, the chapters will be way longer, I promise. Lmao.**

**Anyways, if you're interested in more, please review? I have LOTS of ideas for other fics, I've been getting so many leaps of inspiration, you don't even wanna know..**

**I love writing in InuYasha's POV. He's funny. I'll be working with 3rd person more so in future chappies.**

**Next chapter will be more about Kags. I probably won't add Kikyo into this story, she's just... I'm not a big fan of her. Though she does make a great antagonist sometimes..**

**~Striker**


	2. The Twin Theory

**Yayy, I got a review x) Thank you dearly.**

**I hate long chapters, they irk me. But I had fun with this one. It was entirely inspired by Nox Arcana and random instrumental music. As was another idea for a story I just recently had. Not like the chapter is epic, the point was to get me motivated xD**

**Please excuse any grammatical/spelling/whatever else errors. I don't feel like checking all of this shit D:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, everything but this story plot belongs to RT :'C**

**Distopia**

**Chp. 1 ~ Twin Theory **

* * *

><p>Kagome gasped as the lamp that had once filled her room with warm light suddenly died out, her fan coming to a slow stop simultaneously.<p>

"What in the world..?" She set her brush down on the desk beside her before walking cautiously to the window at the end of her room and pulling back the curtains. All of the lights in the world she lived in were out. Why was that? Blackouts rarely ever happened, even in this Hell.

Despite the slowly inclining levels of worry that were filling her mind, Kagome pushed the concern away and tilted her head back to gaze at the stars above the world. She found no moon._ 'How fun it must be, to be a star.." _she thought, _"to be free from violence, disaster.. Floating without worry throughout the endless universe." _Sighing, she opened the sliding glass window to let the chilled Autumn breeze of the night circulate in her room. She took a deep breath of the crisp air, relishing the moment. The light caress of the breeze felt refreshing on her soft, recently washed skin. Autumn had to be her favorite time of the year. The time when it wasn't blistering hot or spine-chilling cold, but comfortable and soothing. The season had some miraculous way of making all of her stress and worries disappear. Not even her mother could comfort her this much.

As Kagome drifted her gaze lower to the ground, she noticed the empty streets. It wasn't surprizing, they always seemed so, though no matter how completely depleted of life they looked, there was always a set of eyes watching you, breathing your scent savagely like some sort of animal, licking it's lips at the sight of your delicate flesh. There were monsters, no, terrifying _demons, _as Lord Naraku had put them. Said demons were known to lurk in the pitch-black night, eat human flesh, rip them apart, a single dangling, limp limb at a time.

Shivering at the thought, Kagome closed the window slightly, leaving it cracked open so it could continue to let in the fresh air. Although the night was pretty calm, she felt it was an itsy bit glum in her room, so she gingerly opened the door to her room that led to the staircase and quietly descended down into the living room. She planned on lighting candles- Pumpkin pie scented.

Sneaking into the hallway closet to retrieve said candles was easy- She had learned what floorboards were safe zones and which were practically land mines after years of tip-toeing about the house after dark.

A delicate hand grasped two small orange candles and brought them down near Kagome's nose. After briefly smelling the candles and snatching a box of matches, she closed the closet door just as softly as she had opened it and made her way back to the living room, up the stairs. She closed her door and sighed, setting the candles on her desk beside her textbooks and striking a match. She observed the way it flared and hissed at first, before dying down to a low orange flame that danced along with the curtains as the outside breeze continued to sift throughout her room.

She lit the candles carefully, before shaking her wrist to put out the flame. The scent of spicy pumpkin pie quickly filled her room, lulling her closer to drowsiness as she lie down on her bed, nuzzling her face into the silky case of her pillow. She had school tomorrow, and needed sleep. What better way to achieve blissful, dreamless sleep, than to fall asleep to the scent of the seasons, and a bloodcurtlig scream in the distance?

* * *

><p>Kagome Higurashi ate her toast while walking to school the next day, pondering what she thought she had heard the last night. <em>"It must have been my imaginationg"<em>, she reasoned with herself, shaking her head slowly, _"There's no way I heard a scream. No one is ever out on the streets that late.."_

She snapped from her thoughts when a voice called to her, three actually.

"Kagome!"

"Hey, Kags!"

"Morning, Kagome!"

She smiled fondly at her friends; Yuka, Ayumi, and Eri. They always greeted her in the morning, walked with her to school, helped her study and make it through all of her classes.. You couldn't blame her, school was hard! And it wasn't something that she felt like putting all one hundred and twenty percent of her effort into.

"Hi, you guys! What's up?" Kagome replied.

Ayumi spoke for the group, "Oh, don't play dumb! We wanted to talk about that little... Thing that happened with Hojo the other day."

Kagome rolled her eyes. Of course. Her friends always wanted to talk about Hojo and her. Sure, he was kind of cute, but she didn't like him. Even when she told the girls that, they still insisted on her going out with him. Which, to say the least, bothered Kagome.

"Right. How could I forget?" Kagome laughed nervously, awaiting the torture to come.

The four girls spent their time on the way to school discussing boys, Kagome being the one to talk the least. One time, she had thought to herself that her friends talked so much, they could be held hostage with a serial killer and make conversation.

Their talking ceased when they quickly shuffled into first period, Math. Slumping in her seat as she sat down, Kagome sighed. _'Another long day of school awaits..'_

* * *

><p>She nearly collapsed on her way back home.<p>

Normally, walking home wasn't such a struggle. Kagome managed to live through all of her classes. All of them except sixth period, that is. Today was gym, and she had been a hair's length away from being clobbered in a game of dodgeball. The activity had drained the rest of her mental energy, geez, she had used most of it beforehand in her science class!

Kagome groaned, slumping over while she walked down the sidewalk to her family's shrine. Luckily she had escaped from her friends at the end of the day before they could exhaust her with more boy chatter.

**Riinnnngggggg...**

She clamped her hands to her ears at the sound of a long, annoying beep in her head. She often got them, along with seeing tiny pinkish, purple lights in the distance. They seemed to beckon her towards them; She followed on occasion, but eventually starting to ignore them. It got irritating and old after a while to see and hear these things on a daily basis. She groaned again, this time in frustration, kicking her shoe against the sidewalk and hearing a loud skidding noise from the contact. _Then, _she saw it.

A faint aura came from a nearby antique store, that same beckoning feeling overtook her as she debated walking into the shop. If she did, she might find something interesting..

_'Oh, what the heck," _she though, shrugging, _"Wouldn't hurt for once." _

Sticking with the decision, she dragged her feet along the sidewalk to the store's door, shifting to keep her backpack straps steady on her hunched shoulders. She heaved the door open, marveling at what seemed like hundreds of objects. Some shimmered with colourful jewels and strong metal, others rickety, creaking due to their old age. There were knicknacks lined on many burgundy wooden shelves; Jewelry, beads, threads, even spinning tops, toy snakes, and wind-up toys.

"May I help ye, child?" An old and raspy, yet wise and gentle, voice came from behind the front counter of the store. Kagome blinked dumbly at the old woman with an eyepatch over her right eye, who she guessed was the manager of the store.

"Uhm... Oh, no, thank you." Kagome bowed slightly. "I just thought I saw something. It gave off this bright light.." she trailed off, now looking at the woman sheepishly, as if she might tell her she was crazy.

The old woman simply smiled and nodded. "I think I may know what ye speak of," she said, walking over to a class counter than held various items of jewelry, from rings and wedding bands to noserings. "Come here, if ye will."

Kagome walked to the counter and rested her hands on the warm glass, again lost at the sight of the beautiful items before her. "Here, child, take a look." The old woman held out a breathtaking necklace. It's chain was thin and made from blood-red metal. On it hung a circular amber topaz, glinting in the light so perfectly. Kagome resisted the slight urge to stagger back at it's beauty. Never in her life had she been so captivated by a peice of jewelry. The old woman raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "This is what ye were searching for, is it not?"

"U-uhm." Kagome searched her mind for words, and luckily came back without empty hands. "I-I'm not entirely sure. If I might ask, how much is this..?" She gulped, waiting for a high price to slap her across the face, waiting for it to scold her and ask her why she got her hopes up in the belief that she could afford such an eye-catching necklace.

"The original price was ¥4000.."

Kagome cringed, the old woman chuckled lightly. "Though since you have such an interest in it, and were able to see what most cannot, I will give it to you free of charge." She winked.

Right at that moment, Kagome could have won an award for her perfect impression of a fish.

"I-I, uhm, wow, I c-couldn't take such a lovely necklace for-" Her eyebrows furrowed.

**_'Though since you have such an interest in it, and were able to see what most cannot...'_** The voiced replayed in her head like a broken record.

_'See what most cannot..? What?'_

She straightened herself out, fixing her posture as the old woman spoke again.

"It's quite fine, child. Take it. Most don't glance twice at it." But, why? It was so lovely.

"Alright..." Kagome gingerly accepted the necklace, inspecting the red chain and jewel inside.

The old woman bowed and continued to smile sweetly. "Thank you kindly." Kagome bowed as well, going lower.

"No, thank you, Ms..."

"Kaede."

"Thank you, Ms. Kaede, I'll be on my way now.." Kagome turned on her heel, barely watching where she was going while she fumbled with the necklace's chain.

"Oh, child, there is one more thing." Kaede hand up a hand as Kagome turned to face her, elbows in the air as she tried to hook the chain around her neck. Kaede shook her head, motioning Kagome to come closer. She did so, and turned around, holding her hair up for the the old woman to help her with her necklace. "This necklace has a twin to it out in the world somewhere." Kaede informed her in a wise voice, after hooking her necklace and allowing the school girl to turn back around. "It is said that the owner of said twin chain will be thy future beloved, if ye believe in fairy tales, that is."

Kagome looked puzzled at the woman's words. _'A twin?' _She thought, blinking rapidly, _'M-My beloved..?'_

As if reading her mind, Kaede nodded, "Aye, child. It is fortold that if the two can find each other, they will undoubtedly fall in love."

"I see..." She looked at the necklace that rested in the crease between her breasts. "I'll keep that in mind.."

"Ye should return home soon. Curfiew is almost up." Kaede checked the clock on the wall behind the desk, craning her neck to see the time. 7:36 o' clock in the evening.

"Oh, geez! Thank you, Ms. Kaede!" Kagome jumped, fixing her bag's position on her back. "I'll be back sometime soon!" With that, she ran out of the antique store.

* * *

><p>Kagome gawked at the jewel between her fingers. It was no bigger than her fingernail, but at times seemed so large.<p>

When she had gotten home, she was scolded for coming home so late; Almost past curfiew. Her walk home had taken a little over fifteen minutes. Being out too late would result in death if you were caught- By either guards that constantly patrolled the world or the bloodthirsty demons that inhabited it's dark corners.

She had eaten dinner but an hour ago, before cleaning the dishes and running to her room to ponder her new treasure. Her family didn't neccessarily need to know about it, did they? She may have been taught not to lie, but she wanted this to herself. Besides, telling her mother how she got it would only result in more scolding about going to a shop and talking to some random old woman rather than coming straight home.

Now she laid on her bed, her back comfortably sinking into the soft matress below her. Supporting her head was her silky pink pillow.

Thoughts of her earlier talk with Kaede flooded her mind, they built up like the water behind a dam, ready to burst free.

_'My beloved..'_

She let the necklace fall back to her chest, her eyes changing direction to gaze at the cieling, bewilderment taking place of the questions.

_'That's insane. It's just a legend, right? ..Then again, demons were a legend, up until Naraku.._'

Kagome shifted to lay on her side, crinkling the sheets underneath her in the process. Her eyes felt heavy, and she quickly gave into sleep.

* * *

><p>"My Lord!" An old flea hopped, nearly out of breathe, to rest on my shoulder clad in a dark red jacket.<p>

"What is it _now, _Myoga?" I rolled my amber eyes, annoyed for no particular reason at the flea demon.

_'Why is he bothering me now, anyways? I'm still pissed from the blackout last night. Fucking Naraku and his persistent ass. __Naraku's henchmen hadcome after me that night, to get me while I was down, maybe even just to piss me off. It wouldn't be surprizing, given his cowardly personality, he never faught his own fights, and found it entertaining to fuck with me.'_

"My Lord, the necklace has been found! Lady Kaede has informed me so!" The flea hopped excitedly.

My head snapped to the side, looking at Myoga with penetrating eyes. "What? That old hag finally found who it belonged to?"

"Aye!"

"Damn. It's about time."

I looked out to the lights of the city, watched the cars zoom past, the street lamps flicker. One of the dog ears atop my head flicked at the sensation of cool water coming in contact with it. I averted my gaze to the sky above me, to the clouds that obscured my view of the stars. I cursed under my breath as a drop of rain fell into my left eye. I looked down upon the city again, wiping my irritated eye with the sleeve of my jacket.

I'd find this individual with my necklace. Oh, Hell, I'd find them.

I lowered my hand from my eye to the collar of my white undershirt, feeling a small, hard object through the fabric.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo, anyone catch anything weird? Maybe.. Different use of words between the two perspectives?<strong>

**Possibly between Inu's and Kag's POV? Hmm?**

**I hope someone catches it x)**

**Oh, and, I know, it might have been odd to go from 3rd person to 1st, but I thought it'd be cool to try something different.**

~Striker


	3. That's It?

**Yay, more reviews. Thank you Cx**

**I'll admit, the story is a bit boring in my opinion. So far, anyway. Things will get very interesting from this point on. The next chapter will be the full on chase, our little duo will finally meet.**

**Just. Be happy that I even updated.**

**Yesterday was my birthday. Woop.**

****Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, everything but this story plot belongs to RT :'C****

****Distopia****

****Chp. 3 ~ Rumours****

* * *

><p>I sauntered through the streets, pushing my way through crowds of humans; Students, men and women in suits, children, all of the like. My nose wrinkled at the smell of the city. I'd been born here, but damn, it still smelt horrible.<p>

I came to an abrupt stop in front of a tall skyscraper, covered entirely by glass windows- Sesshomaru's business building. Though I'd never openly admit it, he and his mate were the only two I could turn to for information, about the necklace I wore, at the moment. Because, not only was I frustrated and sickeningly worried about the consequences of the pendant that I was not able to remove, I couldn't waste time on trying to find Myoga or Totosai. Not like they'd know anything anyways, the old geezers.

After readying myself and memorizing all of the questions that I needed answers to, I pushed the revolving doors and stalked across the marble flooring of the main lobby, not wanting to be seen in my brother's building. Like that'd ever really happen though. Someone always has to go and point out-

"Oh, InuYasha, you're here? What a surprise.." Sesshomaru's secretary and receptionist, Rin, stared wide-eyed at me from behind the front desk of the lobby. I inwardly groaned. Was it that much of a shock?

"I have some business with Fluffy today, is he available?" I inquired, mentally crossing my fingers in slight hope.

"Hmm.." Rin clicked and typed away on the computer in front of her, most likely checking her boss's schedule. "Oh! Yes, go right ahead. You caught him at a good time, he just finished an important meeting." She grinned widely at me, gesturing to the elevator on my left, nearest to the desk. "Eighty-ninth floor."

I nodded and quickly made my way to the elevator, though changed my mind after watching various business men and women exit the small room. It would be a death trap to be held in there with so many people and scents, so I turned sharply and took the stairs at the front of the lobby instead.

My calm breathing barely wavered as I reached the top floor, my eyes scanning the large, yet narrow, hallway for Sesshomaru's office. The door to said office was at the end of the hallway. It seemed to stretch farther away as I got nearer. Just as I neared the door and raised my hand to pound on the wood as hard as possible without breaking it, it swung open, revealing an orderly Sesshomaru. His cold eyes narrowed slightly at me. He heard me coming.

"What is it now, half-breed?" He asked cooly.

"I have something to ask you, about this necklace." My hand found it's way to the collar of my shirt before pulling the azure pendant and blood red chain out to show Sesshomaru. I almost thought I saw a look of surprise flash over his features, but ignored it once his eyes returned to their normal ice gaze. "I can't take the damn thing off, much less even try to touch the part that hooks it around my neck." I explained, scowling at the piece of jewelry. _'Not to mention it makes me look femenine as fuck..' _I mentally added.

Kagura's head popped over Sesshomaru's shoulder, tearing my attention from him and the necklace.

"Sesshy, you never told me InuYasha was coming over." Kagura feigned disappointment and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It didn't occur to me that he was even planning on showing up. Though we have something to discuss in my office." Sesshomaru replied, turning on his heel and walking to his desk, leaving me face-to-face with his mate.

"Translation: Come on in, Yash." Kagura smirked and rolled her eyes, opening the door wide enough for me to walk in. I did so and stopped two feet before Sesshomaru's desk. Shifting my weight to my left foot, I put my right hand behind my head to rub my neck. Before I could even open my mouth, Sesshomaru spoke.

"That necklace you have is a curse, are you aware of that fact?" He quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Well, obviously," I scoffed, "Or I wouldn't be here right now." My arm dropped to my side. "I know you know who has the other one," I gestured to the necklace, "So fess up, already." Sesshomaru growled at me.

"First, half-breed, know your place. Do not demand things of me that I may not be willing to do. It does not help your situation." Leaning forward, he intertwined his fingers and rested his chin on the back of both hands. "Secondly, yes, I do know who has the twin item. But I will only share this information with you for a price." An almost invisible smirk played on his lips.

Why did he always have to do this? I ask -demand- one favour of him and he treats it like a fucking family-time game that everyone gathers around the table to play at 6 PM while eating Goldfish and telling corny PG jokes.

"I don't have time for your shit, Sesshomaru! I don't have much time!" I bellowed, fixing my posture and clenching my fists together.

He didn't respond, only gave me that same irritating look.

At that moment, I began debating my chances of really getting anything out of Sesshomaru without having to go through the bullshit he called _"payment". _Sesshomaru only did this for shits and giggles, and he'd probably admit it, being the pompous asshole he was. The fact that he even expected me to be grateful afterwords -like the times before- infuriated me.

And sitting -standing, rather- here in front of the douche I had to call my brother wasn't helping my mood, to say the least.

I ground my teeth, waiting for the reply that obviously wasn't going to come. Giving in was a fucking death sentence, at least to my dignity and reputation.

What was left of it, anyway.

By sheer luck, Kagura filled in the blanks.

"Fluffy's 'price' is quite high, Yash. But I'm sure he'll lower it if I ask," she nudged him tenderly in his arm with her elbow, "Right?"

Thank God for Kugara and her seductive attitude.

Sesshomaru sighly deeply, his smug look disappearing, replaced by furrowed brows and a crinkled nose. He pinched the bridge of said nose before taking a deep, seemingly irritated, breath.

"Here's the deal.."

* * *

><p><span>Name:<span> **Kagome Higurashi**

Age: **17**

Sex: **Female**

Occupation: **N/A**

Description: **Black hair, blue eyes, popular A-B student. Currently resides at Higurashi shrine. Attends Sengoku High.**

Family Members/Contacts:

**-Nodoka Higurashi (Mother.)**

**-Souta Higurashi (Younger brother.)**

**-Nobuo Higurashi (Grandfather.)**

**-Isamu Higurashi (Father, deceased.)**

* * *

><p>I scanned over multiple sheets of information about this 'Kagome' girl.<p>

I was thoroughly confused. Talking with Sesshomaru and Kagura only left me with more questions. I was told that whoever wore the opposite necklace would be the 'death of me'. And soo..? This girl was my murderer? Right, and Sesshomaru has a side job as a male stripper.

...And that was just a thought, but you never know.

I sighed and laid the multiple papers on the bedside table, leaning back onto the headrest.

Brainstorming, I quickly thought of a plan to find this girl. I knew she went to Sengoku High, and that was easy enough to find, considering it was the only high school in this damned city.

Then the perfect idea came to me.

It was a fucking epiphany, I tell you.

Satisfied with my brilliant plan, I slid down under the silk red sheets of my bed. It wasn't long until sleep found me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Switching to 3rd POV, Inu's view was just giving you a taste of what he sees, if it did anything at all.)<strong>

InuYasha awoke to his Android phone buzzing loudly on his bedside table. Letting out a groan of frustration, he slung his arm from under the red covers, slamming his palm down to meet polished wood. _"Fucckkkkk..'_

His fingers explored, mimicking a spider, before picking up the phone and tapping the screen to answer whatever idiot was calling him.

"Mmmhello..?" He drawled out, rubbing the palm of his free hand against his left eye. He heard the person on the other side of the line chuckle as he set the phone on his chest.

"Morning, sleeping beauty." InuYasha immediately realized who he was talking to. He closed his eyes, brows furrowing.

"Whaddya want, yeh stupid monk?" He could almost see his perverted friend's expression, feigning hurt and placing a hand to his chest when he gasped.

"Why must you be so mean to me? Am I no longer your best friend?"

"Out with it." He was quickly regaining his state of awareness, only slightly tired now.

"Oh, right. Sango and I wanted to know if you'd be able to hang out sometime soon. Considering it's past noon and all.." He trailed off.

"Can't. Busy today." InuYasha thought back to his plan for today. The girl was probably getting out of school in a few hours. "Listen, Miroku, I'll see you sometime later." Before his friend could reply, he hung up.

_'Now, for the chase.'_


	4. Note

**Okay, so, I totally jumped into this fic without thinking about it- And now I feel stupid. I just wanted to write a fic about Inu and Gome, but I realized that I just threw myself at it and didn't think it through. Sooo, minor change, not changing the past chapters unless I need to. Just plot line. Which is yet to be mentioned...**

****Next Chapter:****

****Chp. 4 ~ Who The Hell..?****

****Coming probably within the next week or so.. If not, I'm not around a computer.****

****Just a heads up to the few that read this..****

****_Besides _that, I came up with a few ideas for other stories.****

**Here's one of them:**

* * *

><p><strong>Red Riding Hood<strong>

**Kagome Higurashi is an average girl. Well, maybe not. She's a rambunctious tomboy in 11th grade, and no one really knows her. Her parents tell her that if she can't find someone to be friends with, then she should express herself in different ways. She tried singing- Boy, did that end quickly. She _attempted _dancing- Not a great idea. But when she discovered art, she found that the movements of her wrist came as naturally as her own heartbeat. Having been drawing since her elementary years, she eventually decides to put her extra time into making her own manga. The main herione is a pale-skinned beauty -secretly her-, and her only friend in the world, her akita inu, InuYasha. The girl an the dog demon she encounters that hunts the woods around her village; Together, the two are the strongest duo and overcome any foe. She always wished that her story could be real. So what will she do when she finds a silver dog with captivating amber eyes in her kitchen one evening after school?**

**I started this one, and I have faith in it, I reaalllyyyyy do :3**

* * *

><p><strong>So wadd'ya think?<strong>


End file.
